Talk:Malekith Sythil
Eldar and humans cannot interbreed. --Lither My talk 02:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes they can. -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Though, there are problems... #First of all, Commoragh is a mash pit of murder and anarchy, i severely doubt there are anything as civilized as schools. Everyone is trying to kill eachother everyday. #I dont know how a human and a dark eldar can get together without some very "ugly" things happening. Especially considering the Dark Eldar are utterley sick, twisted, and depraved. Not to mention, the child would be a source of embrassesment for the dark eldar. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:56, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Show me where it says they can. --Lither My talk 05:22, November 7, 2011 (UTC) While I can't remember the source, and thus can not site it, I can confirm that what Dirge says is true. Eldar and humans are genetically similar enough to interbreed. Supahbadmarine 05:35, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Genetically... ****, that broke my brain. Humans and Eldar have never been described as similar, except visually. Merely looking similar does not mean that they are genetically similar. Nor does it mean they are suitable for breeding. Look at humans and apes. Also, no source, no fact. --Lither My talk 05:43, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Give me a break Lither. I found that tidbit on some article on Lexicanum, and when i did I checked to make sure it was properly sourced, and it was. I don't have the books, nor do I have the energy to go hunting through lexicanum find it again, especially when they are always changing things. It's not like I am trying to trick you, and you know I have a good grasp on canon. Supahbadmarine 05:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I can vouch for Supa, I read it somewhere on the Lexicanum but forgot where it was. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:52, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I didn't believe you were trying to trick me. I also cannot say "Oh, it was seen somewhere on Lexicanum a while back? Fine.". Do you see my point? --Lither My talk 05:55, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I get what you are saying, but having seen the source myself I can verify that it is a fact. Still, I will keep an eye out for it. It does not help that the article I found it on was small. Supahbadmarine 05:57, November 7, 2011 (UTC) If it was a small article, then it's probably merged or deleted. Still, I'll leave it be for now. --Lither My talk 06:02, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Found my reference. 1. Supahbadmarine 06:17, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I see where it says that humans and Eldar are genetically similar enough to interbreed. I'll just let elementary biology cry alone in a corner for now. :P --Lither My talk 22:43, November 7, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Also, this site has stated that the older editions are only semi-canon. That article also says that humans and Eldar have very little physical difference. That is not an idea currently supported by GW. --Lither My talk 22:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) It's kind of weird when you think about it. Instead of the Eldar being Xenos, we could actually be Abeldar. Of course there is no way to confirm either way. Supahbadmarine 22:48, November 7, 2011 (UTC)